This invention relates generally to reciprocating piston compressors and more particularly to pneumatically operated reciprocating piston compressors, also known as "free piston" compressors.
Typically pneumatic free piston compressors compress air to a few hundred psia. Prior art pneumatic free piston compressors are usually not capable of producing high pressure compressed air, such as 1000 psia.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present pneumatically operated reciprocating piston compressors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.